bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinclair Solutions Consumer Rewards Program Messages
While progressing through BioShock 2 Multiplayer, the player will unlock achievements that grant Rank messages from Sinclair Solutions about the player's own progression and his or her membership in the Test Program. The messages can be accessed from the recording machine in the player's apartment, with the last one playing automatically with the final cutscene. The following is a list of the 20 messages with their respective Ranks. 01. Rank 1 Congratulations! You've been approved to join the Sinclair Solutions team in our all-new Consumer Rewards Program! We'd like to invite you to test our home defense products in the field and tell us how you feel! With your continued effort, you'll soon earn access to exclusive Bronze Club benefits! So get out there and start earning those rewards! 02. Rank 4 Welcome home, Rapture. The tragic events at the Kashmir have reminded all of us here at Sinclair that reliable home protection is even more important than ever -- and we know that you agree. That's why we're proud to announce that you've been awarded membership in the Bronze Club, along with some very exciting bonus gifts! But don't stop now! Keep it up and you'll be basking in the benefits of our Silver Society in no time at all! 03. Rank 6 How are you, citizen? Now, we know that tensions are high between Atlas and Ryan these days, and everyone's got an opinion. But remember, Sinclair Solutions respects your privacy. Whoever you might support is your business - after all, freedom is the Rapture way. We'd just like to hear how you feel about our products; so get out there and let us know! 04. Rank 8 Things are heating up out there, aren't they? Some people are even calling it a civil war! Well, here at Sinclair, we don't like to throw around careless labels -- but remember, the enemy is evolving. And that means it's more important than ever that you do. As a member of our Silver Society, you'll have access to home defense products they'll never see coming! So keep at it, citizen! 05. Rank 10 Bravo! Your tenacity has earned you acceptance into our highly selective Silver Society! And not a moment too soon! Those "Little Sisters" we've seen popping up all over town may have their Big Daddies to protect them - but who's protecting your family? Why, you are, with these Sinclair bonus gifts! But wait -- your rewards don't stop here. Our highly exclusive Gold Circle has taken an interest in your efforts. Keep up the great work -- and you could be their next member! 06. Rank 12 Hello from Sinclair Solutions! Have you been enjoying those Silver Society rewards? We bet you have! Well, there's plenty more gravy on that train! Soon enough you'll be calling yourself a member of our Gold Circle! And remember, the best solution is a Sinclair Solution! 07. Rank 14 Now, you've probably heard some troublemakers whispering that Rapture is on the decline! "Oh, really?" we like to ask them: "What are you doing about it?" Here at Sinclair, we think more citizens should follow your example! We commend you, citizen. And remember, keep earning those Sinclair rewards! 08. Rank 16 Great job out there! You know, we've been telling all our friends about you -- but have you been telling yours about our Rewards program? You should be! Keep showing off those Sinclair products out in the field, and maybe soon you'll be smiling down on some familiar faces from your coveted seat in the Gold Circle! 09. Rank 18 Hello, citizen. We'd like to take a moment here to dispel a few rumors concerning "side effects" associated with the products you've been testing. Now, you're clever enough to know that here at Sinclair, keeping you healthy and informed is in our best interests. But we can't say much for anyone who mixes our Plasmid line with inferior products. Remember -- Splice Safely... with Sinclair! 10. Rank 20 Salutations! Now, you've probably noticed how wild the demand for ADAM has become. Why, some citizens are even rioting for Plasmids in the streets! But here at Sinclair, we don't just offer a product -- but a partnership. And to show you how much we value your contribution, we'd like to welcome you to our Gold Circle! Enjoy those bonus gifts! Now remember, the only folks who get better support than our Gold Circle are the members of our ultra-exclusive Platinum League! Stay with it -- we think you've got the stuff! 11. Rank 22 You know, we marvel at the quality of your work, friend! May we call you that? We'd like to. We'd like to call you a "friend" of Sinclair Solutions. And true friends are hard to find these days! Just remember: Sinclair is on your side. 12. Rank 24 Well friend, it's hard to believe how this town has changed since New Year's Eve, isn't it? Why, you can hardly take a trip to buy groceries without laying eyes on the enemy! But just remember: every great nation goes through a trial by fire. Rapture needs heroes just like you, and so does our Platinum League! 13. Rank 26 Hello again! Of course we knew you'd make it home safely with a Sinclair product at your side! That Platinum League membership is practically yours already! Keep up the good work and you'll be rubbing elbows with the best and brightest before you know it! 14. Rank 28 Hello, friend. We've caught wind of complaints that our services are further endangering Rapture's recovery. Why, that's just not true. The products you're helping us develop are the very tools that are keeping Rapture safe! And by earning membership in our Platinum League, you'll be leading by example! Get back out there and show them how it's done! 15. Rank 30 Incredible news, friend! You're the newest member in the Platinum League! It doesn't get much more exclusive than this! Well, except for that very rare individual who becomes a Diamond Partner! It's the crème de la crème of Sinclair consumer rewards! Think you've got what it takes? We believe in you! 16. Rank 32 Home defense can be tiring, and we know that it seems like you'll never get a rest -- especially with places like Fort Frolic and Arcadia closed to the public! But peace is on its way! Yes, that's right! When these troubled times are behind us, you'll be getting plenty of rest on the Sinclair Solutions Mystery Vacation -- that is, if you're one of our Diamond Partners! 17. Rank 34 Hello, friend. As a member of the Platinum League, you're a shining example for newer members. Everybody's talking about what you've accomplished. But as a Diamond Partner, you won't just be a colleague -- you'll be family. And that's why we're hoping you'll join us for a family vacation! Remember -- the Sinclair Solutions Mystery Vacation is only being offered to our Diamond Partners! 18. Rank 36 Well, that old rumor mill is at it again, friend! This time, our competitors have made up a wild story about additives in our Plasmids which make you vulnerable to brainwashing! What will they think of next? Why, obviously, you're the one in control -- you're on your way to becoming a Diamond Partner! 19. Rank 38 Better start packing your things, friend, because your stock is on the rise! We'll soon be whisking you away to savor the serenity - and the luxury - of the Sinclair Solutions Mystery Vacation! Just wait until you see what we have in store for our Diamond Partners! 20. Rank 40 WELCOME, WELCOME, WELCOME, and congratulations! It's a red letter day, friend! You can now proudly call yourself a DIAMOND-- (the recorder gets shorted out) Unused Consumer Rewards Program Message Rank 09 Great news! Our analysts have determined that Rapture's infrastructure is more than capable of withstanding the pressures of any civil dispute. As a valued member of the Sinclair Solutions team, we wanted you to be the first to know! Yes indeed, Rapture will recover! And when that happens, it'll be thanks to you! Keep fighting the good fight, citizen! The Silver Society awaits! Video Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer